Journey to the Dark Island
This is how Journey to the Dark Island goes in One Last Voyage. Tirek: That's odd. Yesterday there was just ocean. Now there's an island. Mac Grimborn: It's the Dark Island, Tirek. Sensei told me about it. And what I find more peculiar is after Canterlot was attacked by the Stone Army, today they have vanished. Tirek: But do you think there could be dangers? Grogar and the Overlord may be responsible. Mac Grimborn: I fear that too. But what's most important is we have to find out what is on that island. heroes check the engines Thorax: Not good. Bad news. The engines are busted. Cole: So if the Stone Army attacks again, we're sitting ducks. Jay: Uh, ducks can fly, Cole. Weren't you listening? Kai: We just got out tails handed to us and we couldn't even stop one of them. Ugh, I hate feeling helpless. Wu: We mustn't give up hope, Kai. Lloyd: But the Stone Army is indestructible. You saw it. At best, all our powers could do was slow them down. Predaking: That's not entirely true. There is a way to defeat them. And it is told within the scrolls. Tirek: Then let's see. the bridge, Predaking opens the scrolls Predaking: The prophecy reveals that the power to defeat the Stone Army lies within the four alicorns. Cozy Glow: But they tried that already. Predaking: Yes, but they are stronger than you think. Look. The true power of the alicorns can only be unlocked when their protectors find their own pure elemental powers. Queen Chrysalis: Hang on. We're the protectors? Jay: Pfft, silly question. Of course we are. Haha, right? Tirek: But if you are the protectors, then you're doomed. Zane: Tirek is correct. Our elemental Golden Weapons no longer exist. We cannot tap into our elemental powers without them. Cozy Glow: Don't the powers exist within each of you? Predaking: And there is a way to unlock your powers on your own. We must go to the Temple of Light. Nya: Temple of Light? What's that? Predaking: The gold in the Golden Weapons was from the Golden Peaks, but they were forged in the Temple of Light, a powerful place I thought only existed in legend. Queen Chrysalis: Pray tell, what is this Temple of Light? Wu: It's on the Dark Island? Predaking: I think our only choice is to find out. Tirek: But the Bounty can't fly. Okay, so two problems. Predaking: It's a ship, right? Can't it sail? Queen Chrysalis: Hm. Well, I've sailed on pirate ships several times. Perhaps I will take the helm. scene changes to the people saying goodbye to the heroes. Mac speaks to Jay's parents Mac Grimborn: Don't you worry, Edna. I'll make sure Jay eats his vegetables. Jay: Mac! Wu: We still have a long journey ahead of us. joins them on the deck Cole: Still no word from your Falcon? Zane: Not yet. Kai: I wonder what's on the island? Zane: An entirely new ecosystem? Cole: Never before seen creatures? Jay: Oh, vegetables that taste like dessert? Kai: I hope the Stone Army is there. They may have gotten the best of us once, but never again. Cole: You said it. Jay: Hear, hear. Lloyd: I wonder if this is the end of our destiny. Kai: If it is, there isn't anyone else I'd want on by my side. Jay: Hear, hear. Cole: You said it. is worried is shocked Zane: My Falcon has arrived at the Dark Island!